


3 am Saturday Night

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, junkrat gets high and goes racoon on mako's trashcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Mako is drinking a couple of beers, when he hears some rustling outside.Based on this comic by mozg https://twitter.com/Im_Mozg/status/1146314972059906048Just a fun lil fic





	3 am Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> “Hold on, I heard a weird sound outside.”
> 
> Hello!! This is just a small fic to get back on the fic writing mood. The past months have been very emotionally taxing on me so alksjdfl wasnt able to write but im getting back on the groove! so i wrote this as a fun warm up on fic and because the comic makes me laugh soooo bad
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you guys like it!

“Hold on, I heard a weird sound outside.”

Mako looked out of the window. It was pitch black outside, but he could still hear soft rustling nearby. He still was holding the cellphone up his ear as he stared out of the window. 

“What’s up?” The male voice on the other line asked. 

“I think it’s a fuckin’ racoon wrecking with my garbage cans.” Mako looked around, spotting a metal bat propped against the wall. He picked it up, as he looked out of the window once more. “Gonna give ‘em a fright.”

“Maybe it’s a chupacabra.”

“That lives in Mexico.”

“Hah- you’re right. Have fun scaring racoons, Mako. I’m going to sleep.”

“Night.”

He hung up, and before Mako pocketed his phone he checked the hour. 3 am. He had been drinking earlier, beer cans scattered across the counter.

The rustling got stronger. Quietly, he slipped out of his house, bat on hand. One good scare to those damn racoons should do the trick.   
It was pretty dark outside, even with the light spilling out of his house. He could hear the trash cans being rustled pretty loudly, annoying him even more. Fucking Racoons.

Holding his bat tightly, he ran towards the trash cans, slamming the bat on the ground several times as he screamed as loud as he could. 

“SHOO! GET OUT! FUCK OFF!” he screamed in an attempt to scare the stupid racoons. 

Except, instead of a racoon, a humanoid figure leapt back like a frog, screaming. 

“What the _fuck_?!” Mako screamed, quickly taking his phone out of the pocket and turning on the camera. The flash of the phone illuminated a very small area, but Mako didn’t care. 

He ran to the direction the figure jumped to, and was able to get a good look at him with his phone’s flashlight. 

A tall young man, skinny and very pale was crouching on the floor. He had a chocolate wrapper on his mouth. He stared at Mako for five seconds, before he leapt away once more, the wrapper falling off his mouth.

“Wh- oh no-” 

The man was out of frame once more, and Mako just circled around with the bat tightly on his hand, ready for this cryptid motherfucker to attack. 

“Okay- where did he go? Where did he-”

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked towards the direction to see the man wildly coming at him, his arms flapping wildly on the air. 

“Oh no, there he is! There he is-” he said to the camera, knowing he would show this to someone later. If Cryptid man didn’t bite his face off, of course.

Mako’s first reaction was to swing his bat, hard. 

He hit the man on his right leg, with a very loud metallic clang. This confused Mako for a second, and then he witnessed the man fall on his face like a sack of potatoes.

In his panic, he thought he killed the man, but a second after the shirtless guy started snoring, making Mako sigh in relief.   
Aiming the cellphone light towards him, he noticed that both his right arm and leg were prosthetics, causing the metallic twang he heard earlier.

Wait, he knew this guy. 

Well, not _know_ him, but Mako had definitely seen him before. He was sort of a regular at the bakery Mako worked at, buying cute pastries and brownies whenever he stopped by. He couldn’t remember his name- Jessie? James? Jamison, it was Jamison.

Jamison started to wriggle and mumble in his sleep. Mako used his foot to roll him over, and apart from being awkwardly tall he didn’t seem to have any weapon in him. Man was probably high off the shit. 

Sighing, he pulled Jamison from the armpits, dragging him inside. Looking back, he probably should have called the cops, but he was too tired and a little bit drunk. Oh well.

Once he dragged Jamison inside, he let him fall on the carpet. The young man complained a little, but just moved a bit before snoring again.

Mako was tired, so he sat down on his couch to take a minute break.

Well, he had accidentally fallen asleep and the five minute break turned into a four hour nap.

The moment he woke up he freaked out because holy shit, he had slept with a stranger in his house.   
He shot up, feeling slightly sick from standing up too fast. The bat was still next to him, so he quickly grabbed it and was ready to defend himself against anything. God he had been so stupid, he should have called the cops and-

Jamison was still passed out on the floor, exactly where Mako had left him. He was snoring very loudly, his arm twitching as he slept.

Mako sighed and dragged his hand down his face. 

“Hey,” Mako said as he poked Jamison with the bat, attempting to wake him up. “Hey, get up.”

“Hmmmmm,” Jamison groaned, but he just kept sleeping. Mako sighed, and started poking with more force, poking him in the ribs.

“Hey, get up.”

“What… Oh, fuck, my head,” Jamison groaned, rubbing his temple as he finally woke up. “What the shit happened last night?”

Mako said nothing, as Jamison started to figure out his surroundings.

“Oh fuck, where the fuck am I?” he whispered under his breath. 

Mako coughed, and Jamison turned to him surprised. 

“Oh shit- hi! Er…” Jamison smiled crookedly, but then he recognized who Mako was. “Oh! Cupcake guy! Ya work at the Cupcake heaven, roight?”

His smile vanished immediately after. “Wait, where am I?”

“You’re in my house.”

Jamison’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion, staring at Mako and tilting his head. “I don’t remember seeing ya at the club…”

“What? No, you were rummaging through my garbage like some kind of fucked up racoon.”

Jamison stared at him even more confused. Then his eyes went wide. “Oh, fuck. Oh man I am so sorry. Did I freak ya out?”

“You sure did.” 

Jamison was now pretty embarrassed, but then suddenly realized something. “Wait, why am I in yer house if I was outside stealin’ from yer trashcans?”

Now it was Mako’s turn to be embarrassed. He scratched his neck. “You freaked me out, so I hit you in the leg and you passed out. So I dragged you inside.”

“My leg?” he immediately inspected his left leg, trying to find a bruise.

“The other one, the, uh,” Mako whispered, flustered.

“Oh! Ahahaha don’t worry, mate! I can assure ya, it has seen more abuse than that. So ya thought ya killed me and dragged me inside?”

“Was too drunk to call the police.”

“Ahahaha!” Jamison laughed once more, loudly and very annoyingly. “Sorry mate that’s- that’s just funny.”

Before Mako could say anything, Jamison stretched and started to walk towards the front door.

“Sorry for scarin’ ya, mate! Won’t happen again. Thank ye for lettin’ me crash in your house! See ya later!”

Before Mako could reply Jamison was already out of the house.

Mako took a deep breath, and went to his room to sleep for another hour.

\---

“So what was your weekend like?”

Stacy asked curiously as she got the coffee machine ready for its next batch of coffee. Mako sighed, standing in front of the register. Normally he isn’t at the front because he is a little “too intimidating” for the clients, but the cashier was out sick and he was covering for her. 

“Watched some movies. Had some racoons the other night, going through my garbage…” Mako remembered the encounter with Jamison. “Scared them off with a bat.”

“Oh wow, you should be careful! My uncle knew a guy who got bit by a racoon, then he got rabies and died.”

Mako snorted a little. “Noted.”

About fifteen minutes later, the front door to the store opened, the little bell jingling. 

“Welcome to Cupcake Heaven. May I get your, er-” 

Jamison strutted in, wearing a bike helmet and a jacket. He had a messenger bag with him, a little bit old with tons of pins and patches attached to them. It was a new look for the young man.

“Hello!” He greeted as he got to the front. Stacy waved at him, energetically.

“Hey Jamie! New job?”

“Yeah- today’s the first day, mate! A courier! Finally gonna be able to use the motorcycle to good use, ahahaha!” He looked straight at Mako. “Can I get a flat white, and a red velvet cupcake?”

“Sure thing! One sec.”

Stacy went back to start his latte, as Mako just stared at the guy. 

“You doing better?” Mako asked. 

“Sure! Got me a new job, will make sure to not dig through trashcans in the future.” Jamison laughed. “Hey, when do ya get off?”

“Why?” Mako asked, puzzled.

“Maybe we can go drink some coffee! Or, another drink, considerin’ ya work with coffee.”

Mako blinked at him.

“You’re asking me out?”

Jamison rolled his eyes a bit. “Ain’t it obvious?”

“You dug through my garbage and I hit you with a bat.”

“Well, let’s not call it a date,” Jamison smiled. “I buy ya a coffee cus I’m sorry I dug through your trash, and ye buy me a coffee cus ye’re sorry ya hit me with tha’ bat. That sounds good?”

Mako felt tickling in his stomach, and he was a little bit flustered. “Y-yeah. Sure. My shift ends at five.”

“Oh apples! Mine ends about the same time. Think of some place ye wanna go.” He winked at Mako, and Mako couldn’t help but get even more flusterred.

“Here you go! Flat white to go, and a red velvet cupcake!”

“Thank ye!” He paid, waved at them both and left.

Stacy could obviously tell something was in Mako’s mind, and she asked “You’re okay?”

Mako blinked a few times. 

“I think I’m going on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/TExtAwW
> 
> https://discord.gg/HUTZSAF


End file.
